


te amo

by mxddylee



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Luciana is a bamf, Luciana is the right girl for that job, Nick just wants to protect her though, Nick needs to learn Spanish, they are so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxddylee/pseuds/mxddylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luciana tries to teach Nick Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	te amo

"Sentarse el niño bonito de una puta vez" the raven haired girl said to the taller man as she walked up to him. "It's time to learn some Spanish, so you can start going on runs by yourself and not interrupt my me time anymore" she huffed crossing her arms "since I hardly get time to my self". 

 

"Now as I said, unless you didn't understand me, Sit the fuck down pretty boy" she said roughly as she watched him slowly sit down on a nearby chair with a confused look on his face. 

"Now, tell me some of the basic words of Spanish" she said not bothering to teach him anything first, she needed to know what he knew so they could work up to bigger stuff. "Hola, adiós, hambriento, cansado, dormir" Nick finished listing off, the girl nodded "Very good, I'm surprised you know what they all mean". Luciana pulls out a Spanish dictionary from her back pocket and handed it to him "Here you're gonna need this to figure out what I'm about to say to you." She smirked before saying quietly, but loud enough for her and Nick's ears "Te amo" she continues to smirk as she turned on her heal and walked away as she heard nick fumble the dictionary about trying to find out what she had just said to him.


End file.
